rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetallicArcher/Beta Dance-Fighting Video by Monty
Recently, Monty uploaded this video on his Facebook. The description reads: Song: JTL - My Lecon I've spend the last 12 or so years building movies in my head. Mostly to music. This is one I've had for a long time. I post this because chances are pretty slim of it actually happening. Not to say i've given up. I have plenty more in stock. But this here is an early previz of a portion of a sequence I'd made several years ago. You might recognize some animation of *cough''' a pair of shotgun nunchucks'. '''The person punching may or may not have been planned to have shotgun gauntlets'. The girl who could clone herself may or may not have influenced a certain cat character in some ways. It's not particularly sad for me to give up on one image for the 10 I've developed in my head in it's place. But hell check it out and perhaps it'll inform you a little more about how I think when making a sequence. I've always considered myself more a dancer than a fighter. And when I choreograph a sequence rhythm plays a big part. I hope to more work like this in the future. But in the meantime, enjoy something I've given up on. One of the particular reason I never see this happening is the troubling logic that ownership of music doesn't allow for inspired expression of how you enjoy it. Dance, one of the oldest forms of art in the history of humanity, has no place in media without the tremendous amount of work that it takes to obtain the ability to be allowed to enjoy it publicly. I have little hope to achieve the rights to this song. I absolutely understand the need for musicians to protect themselves. But there has to be some place for performers to be able to use it artistically. Anyhoo, this piece at least makes it's way spiritually into the work I do now. Seeing as I literally take the animation and throw it right into some of my sequences. That being said, I wish I could've gotten to really perform to the rest of the song right where I left of. It was just getting really good too... The most important thing to me was being able to match the rhythm in a form of lyrical hip hop. And it's my hope to someday coin the notion of "Action Musicals". I think it's interesting to try to see how some of the concepts from this video made it to RWBY, even though it was made way before the series was in its planning stages. - The girl in the Pale Blue Dress has a desing similar to Melanie Malachite. And her fighting style is similar to hers, the fans seem like a pre-desing of Miltia's Claws. - As Monty himself points out, the Girl in White with the clones has similarities to Blake Belladona. She even double wields. - Man in Black wields his katana similarly to how Roman Torchwick wields his Melodic Cudgel. - Actually, the way Man in Red enters the fight to aid Girl in White is very similar to how Sun Wukong jumps to aid Blake during the fight at the dock in V1Ep16: Black and White. Category:Blog posts